<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me by valentineninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478165">Call Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja'>valentineninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voice mailbox is full. Or Yuffie wants Vincent to break her out of the hospital. Repost from Tumblr and writen as a gift for a-winters-child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I am in the process of archiving all my works, no matter how short, on this site. This fic was written a long while back for a-winters-child on Tumblr. It's all fluff and pretty short but it's one of my favorite for my OTP. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>10:00pm</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Vincent. Vincent, I’m dying. I’m in the hospital.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>11:00pm</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Vinnie, please. I know I scared you and all by saying that I was dying, but it’s not like it’s a lie! I’m dying of freaking boredom! The nurses here took away my weapons and they force-fed me flavorless soup! You have no idea what I would do to get a cheeseburger around here.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>11:30pm</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Vincent… I wasn’t kidding about that cheeseburger.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>11:47pm</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Okay, fine. Just stay home and get your beauty sleep. I’ll be fine all alone here. Don’t worry about me.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>11: 55pm</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Seriously, Vincent. It’s not like I miss you or anything.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>12:00am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I think the nurses are plotting something against me. Break me out of here, Vince, or you’ll probably end up making arrangements for a funeral after I mysteriously croak!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>5:00am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Okay, so they had to sedate me because I tried to get up and leave. Something about me pulling the stitches on my thigh. Doc said that if I behave that I won’t have a hideously disfiguring scar. Dunno… I kinda like the idea of having a scar.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:07am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I know you’re probably still snoozing… or maybe you’re hiding away from the sunlight so that you won’t turn to ashes,” she snickered. “But really, are you ignoring me? Come on, Vince! I’m kind of in need of a prince to save me and, well, you’ll do.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:09am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Or maybe I should call Reno to bust me out of this joint.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:13am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Call Reno and you and I are over.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><br/>
…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:15am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hey! No fair that you called when I was in the bathroom!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:30am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Heh, I knew mentioning Reno would get a rise out of you. But you know you’re the only one for me.” She sighed longingly and hung up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6:48am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Vince… I could really go for some waffles. Or that cheeseburger.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>7:05am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I miss you.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>7:15am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Voice Mailbox is full.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>8:00am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir? Would you like some coffee? We saw that you’ve been sitting there for a few hours already. Waiting for a loved one?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vincent glanced up and nodded. “She is in room 4001,” he replied, smirking faintly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, Miss Kisaragi,” said the nurse, amused. “She is very…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“…special,” Vincent finished for her, standing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you could’ve waited in her room with her. Commissioner Tuesti has granted authorization for guests to remain in the room in cases like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vincent nodded and glanced down the hall towards Yuffie’s room. He knew he could’ve stayed with her, but he and Yuffie had been playing a strange game from the beginning of their <em>relationship.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for the offer, but there is something I must do at the moment,” he said, bowing his head and walking out of the hospital waiting room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>8:30am</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Yuffie.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Vincent!” </em>she couldn’t mask the joy in her tone at the sound of his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I’m not breaking you out of the hospital.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuffie pouted and narrowed her eyes as she slumped back against her bed. <em>“Spoilsport,”</em> she muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Scars are interesting and all, but there’s no point to them when there isn’t an interesting story behind them.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ninja rolled her eyes and grinned. <em>“You mean having shit balance isn’t funny? I guess you’re right… Look, I know I said that you could stay home and sleep and that I’d be okay, but I miss you.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Why did you insist so much that you didn’t need me to keep you company?” </em>he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I just didn’t want to be a nuisance.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“You’re not. Not to me.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She couldn’t stop the way her heart skipped a beat at his words. Leviathan, but she was lucky. <em>“Will you come see me?”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I never left.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yuffie glanced up in surprise as the door to her room opened and Vincent stood there, phone in hand as he cut the call, a food container in his other hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were here all night?” she asked, shocked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vincent nodded once and held up the box. “Waffles?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grinned and broke into delighted laughter as he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She supposed that if this was the treatment she received while recovering, then it wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>